wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerry Sandusky
Jerry Sandusky is was the football defensive assistant coach for Peenus State university. Touching the Heart of our Children Biography You can read the amazing Jerry Sandusky story, "Touched by Jerry Sandusky: The Jerry Sandusky Story", on sale now on Amazon. The Second Mile: a Sanctuary for Children All children are welcomed to Second Mile and they will be personally be touched by Jerry Sandusky. Penn State According with Penn State, they asked Jerry Sandusky to retire (at the tender age of 55) for his own good, so Sandusky could spend more time with his family and his children, and the children of his nonprofit organization, so he could continue to touch the lives of more children. Without a doubt, Penn State must have felt they could not afford Sandusky's salary; he was getting too expensive to keep. No surprise there, many agree that he was priceless for no one could figure out a fair value for his skills to be added on their cost-benefit analysisPenn State had a revenue of $72.7 million from its football last season, it was the fifth highest of any college program in the country. It also receives Alumni contributions. According to the Council for Aid to Education, Penn State raised $195.3 million last year. Let us also not forget that for 2010-2011, Penn State had a $1.88 billion operating budget. Clearly Penn State could not find room in their budget for a golden parachute for Mr. Sandusky.. Penn State officials wished Sandusky good luck on his future endeavors. After all, aren't children our future? Penn State students seem to think so, and I am certain these young men and women will work hard to make sure that Sandusky's and Paterno's legacy will be preserved for all time, so future generations can learn the proud legacy of Penn State.http://www.cbssports.com/mcc/blogs/entry/24156338/33212862 Mike McQueary has promised that he will work hard to meet the public's expectation for a great football season, and preserve Penn State's legacy. Sandusky has also mentioned an interest in joining the Boy Scouts and becoming a scout master. Is there anything this man wont do for the children? For any questions regarding underage teens and jailbaits, you can ask his favorite lawyer Joe Amendola, he knows his teens well. Update: *Joe Paterno is not doing so well under this economy, he was forced to sell his home for a $1. *Penn State had assured that they have nothing to hide, really. You can trust them. *We are saddened to learn that some gay liberal hippie is responsible for the firing of Joe Paterno, Penn State has pledge they will not rest until this un-american traitor is taken care of. Jerry Sandusky's Farewell Message to Joe Paterno STATE COLLEGE, PA—As thousands of mourners gathered at Penn State's campus spiritual center Wednesday afternoon to say their farewells to Joe Paterno, former assistant coach Jerry Sandusky took the opportunity to express his "deep, everlasting gratitude" for everything his late mentor had done for him. "When I think of how much of my life I owe to Joe Paterno, I don't even know where to begin," said Sandusky, who confessed to feeling "overcome" while attending the former football coach's funeral. "I think it's safe to say I wouldn't have been able to lead the life I've led, wouldn't have grown into the man I've become, if it hadn't been for his leadership. I can't even begin to imagine what would have become of me if not for Joe Paterno." "Truly, he gave me a place where I could reach my full potential—not just as a coach, but as a man," continued Sandusky, his voice cracking. "So many of my accomplishments would not have been possible without him and the unique atmosphere he created at Penn State." Paterno and Sandusky enjoyed a relationship stretching back almost 50 years, with each helping the other to pursue his passion. Sandusky said that while it was true the two men harbored different dreams, aspirations, and desires, Paterno was careful never to stand in his way. In fact, he affirmed, Paterno's wholehearted attention to the overall success and reputation of Penn State football allowed Sandusky to focus on building his own legacy at Happy Valley, where he was always able to go after what he wanted most. "How many people honestly get to fulfill their very deepest desires in life?" Sandusky said. "Let alone fulfill those desires over and over again, year in and year out, day after day, for decades? That's the kind of life Joe allowed me to live." Sandusky added, "I owe it all to the tradition he established at Penn State University." Although Sandusky said he "cherished the freedom he was allowed" under Paterno, he admitted there was never any question as to who was ultimately in charge of and responsible for the football program. "Make no mistake—Joe would give you free rein, but he always knew exactly what was going on in State College," said Sandusky, grinning slightly at the memory of his friend and colleague. "He had ways of letting us know that as long as we weren't interfering with Nittany Lion football, we could do our own thing and let him worry about the big picture." "I could not have asked for a more perfect boss," Sandusky added tearfully. Under the legendary head coach, 67-year-old Sandusky established a charitable organization called the Second Mile, which allowed him to bring thousands of underprivileged and at-risk youths to campus, introducing them to all aspects of the Penn State tradition. Paterno served Second Mile for years as one of the program's biggest fundraisers, thereby single-handedly helping Sandusky's involvement in the lives of as many children as possible. "Life is about more than just football—it's also about being active in the community," Sandusky said before speaking at length about the particular vulnerabilities of children, and going into great detail about how badly young boys need strong, confident figures in their lives. "I remember how much Joe cared about the image of Penn State football, and how determined he was to protect that image within this community." "I'll tell you this from the depths of my soul: Joe Paterno could do no wrong in my book," he added. "And I believe he wanted people to think the same of me." After stepping away from the program in 1999, Sandusky was given an emeritus position with the Nittany Lions that included an office and unrestricted access to recreation rooms, showers, and other athletic facilities, a privilege Sandusky admitted he "wouldn't have known what to do without." "This was a man who looked out for his program, but at the end of the day, he was very much aware that a program is its people," Sandusky said of Paterno. "He knew that taking care of the program meant taking care of me. Sure, we had our tough times, but some things are bigger than football—like friendship, and the legacy you hope to leave behind." With Paterno's passing now closing the final chapter in their relationship, Sandusky said he can't help but smile when he reflects back on their tenure together at Penn State. "I had years of great times at Penn State," Sandusky said. "Years and years of great times. And I owe every minute to Joe Paterno." From the trusted News in the world. Sandusky Facts NAMBLA Tubes *Jerry Sandusky to promote new project: Little Boys Gone Wild *Jerry Sandusky's interview: Playing with boys. *Un-american traitor ruins game, forever *God mistakenly raptures Joe Patterno